


Jen's Question

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2016 [6]
Category: Abbey Girls - Elsie J. Oxenham
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Jen is curious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
> Six questions asked

"What about heirs, Ros? Is Geoffrey able…?" Jen flushed faintly as she sought the best way to frame the delicate question. "Have the two of you discussed the matter?"

Rosamund's pink cheeks matched Jen's. She wasn't a married woman yet, but she'd earned her nickname 'Rose of the World' in more ways than one.

"When he went to town last week, he had an appointment with his Doctor. He specialises in Geoffrey's condition, you know. He assured Geoffrey that our marriage can be a real one. There are things one may do. Geoffrey says he's looking forward to teaching me."


End file.
